Garcia, Yaoiste en herbe
by jesuisunange
Summary: Garcia a une idée en tête, elle élabore un plan et le met en place.


Voilà une nouvelle fic j'espère que vous l'aimerez. Elle est basée sur Derek et Spencer + un autre couple qui apparait

Rating : M (justifié )

Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne tire aucun profit de cet écrit sauf des pitites reviews si les lecteurs sont zentils

Bonne lecture à vous

* * *

Pénélope Garcia était heureuse ces jours-ci, elle criait pour un rien, était surexcitée comme une puce et pourtant personne ne savait le raison de sa bonne humeur apparente. En fait Pénélope était heureuse car elle avait enfin trouvé la personne idéale pour son sexy Derek, mais maintenant elle devait trouver un moyen pour les mettre ensemble et cela allait être plus compliqué que prévu. Elle avait donc ordonné de n'être déranger sous aucun prétexte à moins que ce ne soit une raison de vie ou de mort. Sinon elle "Enlèverait toute possibilité de faire ressortir cette personne de son antre".

La seule fois où l'équipe lui avait parlé, c'était à cause d'une enquête, même si ils étaient au même étage, Derek l'avait appelé. Même avec lui elle avait eu une voix froide et ils s'étaient tous fait incendiés après. C'est la dernière réplique de Derek

" Eh trouve toi une autre personne pour s'enfermer avec toi parce que là tu devient gonflante "qui avait mis Pénélope sur la bonne piste tandis que celui-ci lançais un regard noir au téléphone.

Elle avait donc mis au point un plan pour enfermer Derek et son promis dans une des salles de l'agence, pour les surveiller et les pousser à se dévoiler. C'est donc comme sa que Spencer et Derek se retrouvèrent dans la salle de réunion. Ils passèrent cinq minutes à essayer de sortir et cinq minutes à pester contre cette foutu porte. Pénélope, voyant qu'aucun d'entres eux ne se lançais, décida de leurs parler. Elle activa sa webcam, connectée à la salle de réunion :

_Coucou mes choux à la crème

_Pénélope viens nous sortir d'ici ! dit Spencer naïvement tandis que Derek lançait

_Pénélope qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

_Je ne vous ferait pas sortir car c'est moi qui vous ai enfermé et je fait ça pour vous aider

_Ah bon, tu ne fait pas plutôt sa pour nous embêter ? demanda Derek

_Non, non , non. Ecoutez moi vous deux, je pense que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre alors je vais vous laisser dans cette salle pour parler.

_Bah on attend demain comme sa l'équipe nous ouvrira. dit Spencer intelligemment

_Non, je les ais prévenus, ils ne vous délivrerons pas si je leurs en donne pas l'ordre.

Et sur ces paroles, elle désactiva la communication et les laissa seuls.

Après cette conversation ils se regardèrent avec lassitude puis Spencer annonça d'un ton rageur :

_Comment peut-elle dire cela, c'est irrationnel. On ne peut pas savoir si une personne est fait pour l'autre ou pas.

_Les personne normale oui mais Pénélope a une sorte d'instinct pour ca et elle est très douée. Tous les couple qu'elle à conseillés sont rester ensembles.

_Oui mais nous on ne peut pas. Et puis on travaille ensemble. répliqua Spencer

_Oh mais elle tuerait quiquonque voudrait nous séparer, enfin si on sortait ensemble. Dis le métisse en baissant les yeux.

_Ok elle est plus tarée que je le pensait. rajouta le petit génie avec humour faisant sourire son comparse.

Derek hésita un moment mais finit par demander.

_Mais tu ne serait pas contre sortir avec un mec ?

_Derek, je suis bi

_Ah bon, je ne savait pas. dit-il surprit

_Et en plus tu est vraiment canon comme mec.

_Euh...Merci. Répondis Derek tout gêné.

_Et je pense que comme on est déjà très amis on pourrait facilement être un couple.

_Ouai tu as peut-être raison...En plus, maintenant que j'y réfléchit mes sentiments pour toi ont déjà commencés à évolués

_Evolué comment?

_Euh...je ne te vois plus comme mon frère si tu vois ce que je veut dire.

_Je n'ai jamais été doué avec les sentiment tu sais

_En fait je pense plus a toi comme un... potentiel petit amis

_Petit amis ? dit Spencer son humeur joyeuse disparaissant et une larme coulant sur sa joue. Derek lui demanda ce qui n'allais pas et le petit génie répondis

_Je n'ai jamais eu de vrai petit amis, ni de relation amoureuse d'ailleurs.

_Très bien, regarde moi dans les yeux et dis moi ce que tu ressent si je fait sa...

Derek s'approcha de son cadet et l'embrassa très tendrement. Au début Spencer trouva cela juste...doux puis le métisse passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, ce fût le feu d'artifice dans son ventre, alors Spencer répondit à son tour au baisé.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et Spencer s'éloigna de Derek avec une moue d'incompréhension sur le visage.

_Sa va ?

_ Ouai...c'était...Wow. ne pu que dire Spencer. Derek eu un petit sourire et dit

_Vient, on dois encore parler. dit-il en prenant la main de son comparse et l'emmena au canapé où ils s'allongèrent. Spencer blottis contre Derek.

_Alors sa t'as éclairé.

_Moouuii, on peut dire sa comme sa soupira Spencer

_Et alors ?

_A en croire les papillons habitant mon ventre, Garcia avait raison, j'ai bien des sentiments pour toi.

_Je t'aime aussi, répondit tout simplement Derek en l'embrassant

Les mains de Derek commencèrent à descendre le long du corps du petit génie, à se rapprocher de son entre-jambe. Bref à le chauffer quoi. Spencer grogna et protesta :

_Derek, on est au bureau, arrête !

_Mais j'ai envie de toi, et puis tout le monde est partis à cette heure-là. Répondis Derek bougon

Spencer hésita un moment, mais comme il en avait trop envie lui aussi, finit par bouger les jambes pour laisser l'accès au métisse tout en rougissant. Derek se redressa pour se mettre au dessus de lui et commencer à lui enlever ses vêtements tout en faisant glisser ses mains le long du corps de Spencer qui commençais à avoir le souffle haletant. Quand Spencer fût en caleçon sur le canapé, le plus vieux se redressa et commença à enlever ses vêtements tout en fixant son compagnon d'un regard brûlant d'excitation.

Spencer s'étant allongé, il se mit sur lui, glissa une de ses jambes entre les siennes et continua à l'embrasser. Il descendis au cou et y laissa des baisé en compagnie d'un beau suçon. Puis tandis que Spencer s'agrippai à Derek, celui-ci laissait ses mains se balader encore plus. Quand elles arrivèrent aux boutons de chair du petit génie il se baissa et les tortura avec sa bouche en les mordillant, léchant, et autre. Puis ses mains descendirent au caleçon de Spencer, se glissèrent dedans, ce qui lui fit lâcher un gémissement de surprise, s'enroulèrent autour du membre semi-dressé et commencèrent un langoureux va et vient.

Spencer perdait la tête tellement il avait chaud, c'est quand il sentit un courant d'air au niveau des jambes qu'il se rendis compte qu'il était nu et que Derek aussi. Il n'eu même pas le temps de relever la tête pour regarder son compagnon qu'il sentis quelque chose d'humide et doux autour de son membre qui le fit une fois de plus perdre la tête.

Derek glissa sa langue le long de la hampe du petit génie et savoura jusqu'au bout. Il mordilla, suça, lécha, aspira. Spencer arrivait de moins en moins à se contenir et finalement il dit dans un souffle

_Dereeeeek...stoooooop...je vais...

Il ne pût même pas finir sa phrase qu'il éjaculais déjà dans la bouche de son compagnon, qui savoura encore plus le goût de son partenaire. Il remonta et l'embrassa pour lui faire partager son propre goût. Il rajouta deux doigts que Spencer s'empressa d'humidifier. Il les fit glisser le long du corps du génie. Quand il vit Spencer se crisper, il décida de détourner l'attention. Il lui demanda :

_C'est ta première fois ?

_Non mais la première fois a été déplaisante

_Ah oui ? Bah moi je vais te faire voir les étoiles, mon choux

En disant cela, il rajouta un doigt, le premier étant passé presque inaperçu. Le petit génie s'étant crispé pour le deuxième, il descendis reprendre le membre du plus jeune en bouche tandis qu'il rajoutais le troisième.

Spencer n'était plus que gémissements quand il sentis les doigts se retirer, il grogna d'indignation. Néanmoins il sentis quelque chose de plus volumineux et de plus chaud a son entrée. Réalisant ce que c'était, il se crispa un peu mais Derek vint lui chuchoter à l'oreille:

_Spence, détend toi je t'ai dit que je te ferait monter au septième ciel , mais il faut d'abord passer par là. Je serait le plus doux possible, je te le promet.

Derek entra doucement en lui, quand il fût a la moitié, il s'arrêta pour le laisser respirer. Spencer s'agrippa a lui et lui chuchota de continuer, et tandis que son compagnon continuait son avancée en lui il enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. Puis il se laissa porter par le plaisir qui montais en lui. Derek restait immobile pour ne pas lui faire mal mais quand le petit génie commença des va-et-vient, il suivit tout naturellement.. Les mouvements évoluèrent jusqu'à devenir frénétique et quand Derek frappa plusieurs fois de suite la prostate de Spencer, ils se rependirent en un cri de jouissance. Derek se laissa tomber sur le côté et son compagnon se colla tout naturellement à lui. Il finirent par s'endormir au bout de dix minutes de mots doux.

Le lendemain ils se firent réveiller par Pénélope sur l'écran du fond.

_Hellow, Alors j'avait raison ? Je suis contente pour vous. Mais c'est pas le tout, on vous attend dans le bureau du patron.

Ils se dépêchèrent de s'habiller après s'être essuyer avec des mouchoirs. Ils arrivèrent mains dans la mains dans le bureau de Hotchner. Toute l'équipe étaient là, et ils étaient tous tournés vers l'écran mural où on voyait Derek et Spencer jouir en un cri. Spencer, rouge écrevisse, se cacha dans le cou de Derek qui, tout sourire, demanda :

_ça vous a plus au moins ?

_Oh mon dieu, oui. Dirent en cœur les filles tandis que Aaron et Rossi rougirent légèrement. Là Garcia se dit qu'elle avait enfin trouvé un nouveau couple à mettre ensemble. Mais ils lui coupèrent la chique ( J'adore cette expression ) car ils se roulaient déjà une pelle d'enfer. Pénélope grogna et Aaron rigola en s'écartant de Rossi et lui dit :

_Eh non, désolé, tu n'auras pas de vidéo de nous en train de nous envoyé en l'air, c'est privé.

_Merde. Répondit-elle tandis que toute l'équipe rigolais joyeusement de la tête déçue qu'elle faisait.

* * *

Review ? si vous êtes gentil ^^


End file.
